


Be Mine

by irishlullaby13



Series: Never Doubt I Love [3]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: The kids are asleep and there's extra cupcake frosting.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is mature if you tilt your head a little to the left. Nothing too naughty. More or less just two people finding time to be intimate.

Abbie dabbed cream cheese frosting on her lips and looked over at Crane. “Kiss me,” she demanded lightly. 

Crane glanced her way and chuckled. “My dear Lieutenant, I should think by now you would be aware that you do not have to put confectionery on your lips to entice me.” His eyes darkened when she slowly licked the frosting off and smirked smugly.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, moaning at the overload of sweetness. All around them lay two school age babies, a toddler, and an infant. The infant was, thankfully, in a small _pram._ The toddler was tangled up with the school age kids on a mound of pillows and toys next to the kitchen island.

Abbie and Ichabod were putting the finishing touches on the eldest two’s Valentine's Day cupcakes for parties in their classrooms. While neither of their classrooms had dietary restrictions, Grace had specifically requested a solitary, large size, gluten free, red velvet cupcake for “someone she loved” and demanded it be baked separately from the others.

It had been baked first and now sat in a single container, having already been lovingly decorated by Grace. The others, Abbie and Ichabod were just now finishing frosting them.

Abbie glanced at the clock on the stove when Ichabod pulled away and licked the sugary sweetness from his lips. “It's after midnight,” she whispered. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

Ichabod nuzzled her cheek. “Happy Valentine's Day, my darling Abigail. May our love continue to flourish and grow, this year and the years to come.” His eyes fell to the single packaged cupcake. “I hope to discover the identity of the person Grace wishes to bestow her affections while at the party.”

“Are you hoping, at 7, she has found a suitable match?” Abbie teased. “And that you can speak to their parents to arrange a betrothal?”

“I have accepted the changes in romance since my day,” Ichabod scoffed with a gentle laugh. “Although… No. No. There will be no betrothals.”

“Let's get the babies in bed then do something a little special to celebrate the holiday,” Abbie suggested. She picked up the leftover frosting, dipped her finger in, then licked her finger clean in the most suggestive manner possible.

Ichabod's brows arched. “We would indeed be terrible parents if we left them where they lie,” he murmured, as if thinking about doing precisely that.

“I'll get the girls, you get the boys,” Abbie suggested. 

“May I suggest, you get the middle children and I get the eldest and youngest as Grace and John are the least complicated of the two,” Ichabod said.

“Compromise. You get the oldest two, I'll get the youngest since they're in the same room,” Abbie countered.

Ichabod mulled it over for a moment then nodded. “Then…”

“Our room with the leftover frosting,” Abbie purred. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before carefully untangling John from the oldest two and grabbing the handle to the pram. Abbie nudged a latch with her toe and the pram detached from the base.

She had already tucked the babies away in their beds when Ichabod made it up the stairs, carrying Grace and holding Irving's hand to lead him sleepily along.

As soon as Ichabod disappeared into Irving's room, she dashed down stairs to grab the frosting and her final stop was her own bedroom. She chuckled when she heard his steps retreating down stairs.

By time her lover returned, she had stripped naked and made a frosting heart on her belly. When he scurried through the door, he sighed with relief. “I thought something tragic had occurred with the frosting.”

“It has. It's not being licked off this tummy,” Abbie teased, giving her midsection a gentle shake. Her face warmed when it jiggled a little more than what she was used to.

Thankfully, Ichabod didn't seem to notice nor care and closed the door. After securing the lock, he yanked his shirt over his head and struggled with his trousers as he made his way across the room. Abbie bit her bottom lip and threw her head back to laugh when he nearly tripped over the pants around his ankles.

“Oh… bullocks,” he groused and was satisfied to just grab her knees and drag her to the edge of the bed.

Not too many years ago, this sort of desperation was fueled by lust and eagerness to be intimately joined together. It was funny how four kids turned that desperation into trying to be quick but efficient in case they heard the dreaded, late night _Mummy, Daddy I need a glass of water_ or John or Sophie crying to let them know they were awake.

Abbie hummed with appreciation as Ichabod’s warm tongue stroked her skin, followed by him lightly sucking the same spot. “Mmm my favourite flavour… Abbie,” he murmured, following the heart shaped line of the piped frosting. 

His hands drifted up her thighs, parting them so he could touch her heated core. Abbie gasped and arched as his fingers ghosted over her clit--that silly little button of pleasure that had went completely numb after John was born but had dialled up to eleven since Sophie was born.

Their coupling was quick and frantic and no sooner than Abbie was cuddling down in Ichabod's arms, the sound of high pitched squeal came though the baby monitor, followed by excited babbling. They both pouted but Ichabod retrieved the monitor to check the video feed.

Sophie was still out cold asleep. John was sitting up in his bed clapping his hands as a shadow figure walked over from the crib to him. The figure leaned down and placed what seemed to be a kiss on his forehead then faded like it had been nothing more than a puff of smoke.

Abbie sighed softly. “Mama,” she whispered. “She's checking on the grandbabies.”

After a few moments, John laid back down, shoved his fingers in his mouth, and went back to sleep. 

Ichabod placed the monitor back on the nightstand and pulled Abbie closer. “Let's rest, my dearest.”

Stifling a yawn, Abbie nodded. They needed it, to be honest, if they were going to be handling two parties tomorrow. It wasn't long before everyone in the house was fast asleep.


End file.
